


Forever 21

by themultifandomnerd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, basically a timeskip now that i think about it, it's summertime in the city and it's time to live life before graduation hits, kuroo and bokuto are little shits as usual, road trip AU~, road trip bucket list
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themultifandomnerd/pseuds/themultifandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi felt an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach when he saw the joint looks of mischief Kuroo and Bokuto shared. “Pack your bags boys, we’re going on a road trip.” Kuroo’s hand held a shoddy piece of paper. “Oh Buddha.” Daichi groaned. He really needed to slap his past-self for giving these two idiots keys to his apartment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever 21

**Author's Note:**

> I know, with the amount of fics I’m working on, I really shouldn’t be making this. But I am! So hopefully you guys will enjoy this technical prologue, and enjoy. Read, review, and spread the word too~

__ _**21 Things to do Before We Turn 21** _

**1\. Crash a wedding**  (like that one American movie. – Kuroo)

 

      **2\. Sneak into a club**  (like, right past the bouncer and everything! – Bokuto)

 

      **3\. Sing an epic duet with a stranger at a karaoke bar**  (a hot stranger. Like, Mamoru Miyano hot! – Oikawa)

 

   **4\. Get a tattoo**  (maybe something symbolic like a crow for Karasuno. – Sugawara)

 

      **5\. Donate blood**  (if I’m gonna get over a fear of needles I might as well do it by saving a life – Iwaizumi)

 

      **6\. Fall in love**  (don’t look at me like that, I can be a little sappy too! – Sawamura)

 

   **7\. Get laid**  (what’s the point of having a natural sex hair look if I’ve never had some before? – Kuroo)

 

 **8\. Dye my hair**  (just a few streaks here and there. i’m thinking blue. – Oikawa)

 

    **9\. Find a pair of knee pads that fits all of us** (like the book with the traveling pants! – Bokuto)

 

     **10\. Kiss someone**  (is it embarrassing that I still haven’t had my first kiss? Ugh… – Sugawara)

 

    **11\. Win a large amount of money from a lottery ticket**  (and then rub it in Shittykawa’s face. – Iwaizumi)

 

     **12\. Play some matches of naked beach volleyball** (who cares if this is Japan; let’s do it! – Bokuto)

 

    **13\. Live Tokyo Drift for a night**  (in Tokyo City. just racing people down the streets. – Sawamura)

 

    **14\. Go skinny dipping** (because YOLO~~~ – Oikawa)

 

     **15\. See fireflies at the beach** (is it a rule that they only show up at lakes? well I wanna see them in real life and by the ocean. – Iwaizumi)

 

 **16\. Go on a third-years only road trip**  (if any of us have a car maybe? – Sugawara)

 

 **17\. Make an accidental work of art**  (and then sell it for a shit ton of yen! – Kuroo)

 

 **18\. Go to a live concert** (i just have to see at least one UVERworld concert before I die. – Kuroo)

 

 **19\.  Learn how to drive**  (so I can stop owing Oikawa shit and get on with my life. – Iwaizumi)

 

 **20\. Tell a stranger my life story** (hopefully they’ll be drunk or I’ll be drunk that way at least one of us remembers me retelling all the things I did as a kid – Sawamura)

 

 **21\. Have a technical high school reunion and have a total volleyball-barbecue showdown**  (all of us can agree on this one. – Sawamura, Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa, Iwaizumi)


End file.
